frarjunfandomcom-20200215-history
GeCe
GeCe is the pairing of Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones on Shake It Up. Gunther and CeCe are currently frenemies, although Gunther has shown signs of liking CeCe, and CeCe him. However, they have gone out once in Hot Mess It Up when CeCe and Rocky made the teen advice show, You're a Hot Mess and We're Not! because the two thought that Gunther was leaving for the old country because of some bad advice CeCe had given him, so Rocky told her to ask him to the dance and get him to stay. Sadly, Gunther left after the Studio got on fire. Hopefully he will come back They seem to have a lot in common and seem to get along with each other for the most part. Kenton Duty, who plays Gunther, has acknowledged the pairing in his interviews and even given a couple of hints for a centric episode (Split It Up) before it first aired, saying that it was something that the fans have wanted. CeCe's Opinion Of Gunther CeCe often thinks that the way Gunther acts and dresses is abnorma. She once tried to get him deported, and also she has put bugs in his sandwhich (Hot Mess It Up). When she mistakenly thought that Gunther was about to leave the country because of the bad advice she gave him (which was really to his cousin), CeCe feels guilty. In Vatalihootsit It Up, because the holiday tradition requires one to pay compliments to an enemy, she compliments him, saying he can really pick a shirt. In Auction It Up, CeCe says that Gunther is nice and caring. In Reality Check It Up, she is seemingly grossed out after the TV show claims that she has a crush on Gunther. In Made In Japan, when Tinka was about to be deported, Gunther was upset and CeCe jumped in to protect them, showing she cares about Gunther. Gunther's Opinion Of CeCe Gunther often makes fun of CeCe, such as making comments about her bangs and her dancing. In Hot Mess It Up, he is at first suspicious when CeCe asks him out, but then he accepts it. He seems to be happy during their date, giving CeCe the nickname "little cookie", buying her a cookie, and calling her the future "Mrs. Hessenheffer". Later, during their slow dance, he states that he is having a wonderful time. In Split It Up, when CeCe compliments Gunther when they were dancing, Gunther tells CeCe (about her dancing), "You can only be as good as your partner." In Reality Check It Up, he doesn't seem disgusted after the TV show claims that CeCe has a crush on him. He flirts with her by putting an arm around her shoulder, attempting to feed her a cookie, spraying his mouth with breath spray which was an attempt to kiss CeCe, and telling her that he loves how she plays "hard-to-get". In Surprise It Up, he invites CeCe to his mailman's funeral, claiming that Tinka was out of town and all his other friends were busy. Later on in the episode, he calls CeCe his friend. He also goes to her birthday party. Category:Pairings